Mauvais programme !
by Roxane Sanka Malfoy
Summary: "Mauvais programme", où lorsque ce cher Lieutenant Abaraï devrait réfléchir à deux fois avant d'agir...
1. Chapter 1

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Bleach.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général, Humour.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Voici la première partie de cette micro-fic. C'est du grand n'importe quoi mais j'espère que vous aimerez! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Renji jeta un regard désespéré au morceau d'étoffe entre ses mains, avant de se tourner vers Ichigo. Le roux était partagé entre la pitié et l'hilarité devant le spectacle pathétique que lui offrait son ami.

- Il va te tuer. Littéralement. lâcha finalement l'adolescent, sans aucune pitié.

- Ta gueule! grogna Renji. Je sais.

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir essayer cet engin infernal donc les humains se servaient pour laver leur linge? Se lamenta-t-il. Et surtout, (surtout !) pourquoi il l'avait testé sur le ginpakukazaharu de son Capitaine?

* * *

Hum... est-ce que je dois aller me cacher tout de suite? Ou est-ce que je dois continuer le massacre?


	2. Chapter 2

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Bleach.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général, Humour.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _La deuxième partie de ma mini-fic est enfin en ligne. Désolé pour le délai...

* * *

- Pourquoi est-ce que je dois t'aider déjà? demanda Ichigo en attrapant un nouveau morceau de tissu entre son index et son pouce, l'air dégoûté.

- Parce que tout est de ta faute. répondit platement Renji. Si tu ne m'avais pas dit que vos machines étaient plus pratiques pour faire la lessive, jamais je n'aurai eu l'idée de m'en servir.

- Je ne t'ai pas obligé, non plus, à ce que je sais.

- Mph.

- Mais franchement, nous obliger à faire la lessive de la Onzième. Il est dur, Byakuya. Grommela Ichigo en plongeant un caleçon à l'air douteux dans le baquet d'eau devant lui.

Renji haussa les épaules de manière désinvolte bien qu'il soit parfaitement d'accord avec son ami. Si il avait eu le choix, il aurait préféré combattre une phalange entière d'Espada plutôt que de devoir toucher aux sous-vêtements des membres de la Onzième...

* * *

Verdict?


	3. Chapter 3

_Auteur :_ Roxane Sanka Malfoy.

_Source :_ Bleach.  
_Disclamer :_ Rien ne m'appartient.

_Rating :_ K.  
_Genre :_ Drabble, Général, Humour.  
_Pairing :_ Aucun.

_Note : _Voici la troisième et dernière partie de cette mini-fict. J'espère que vous aimerez. Bonne lecture !

* * *

- Et voilà, terminé! s'exclama Renji en pliant le dernier drap qu'il venait de décrocher de l'étendage.

Il en avait enfin fini avec sa semaine de punition. Après la lessive de la Onzième, il avait été obligé d'aller faire le ménage à la Douzième (_seul_, puisque Ichigo refusait de s'approcher de près ou de loin du scientifique depuis que celui-ci avait essayer de le peloter), il avait également dû donner un coup de main au déménagement des locaux de la Quatrième (Unohana avait d'ailleurs pris un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique et à l'épuiser pendant trois jours) et enfin il avait du se débrouiller pour réussir à enlever toutes les taches, plus ou moins suspectes, qui s'attardaient sur les draps de l'hôpital avec l'interdiction formelle d'utiliser la moindre gouttes de javel (« parce que ça abîmait le tissu » dixit Unohana).

Byakuya debout derrière la fenêtre du bureau d'Unohana s'accorda le droit de sourire (personne ne pouvait le voir de toute façon). Il était persuader que Renji y réfléchirait à deux fois avant de faire quoi que se soit maintenant (pendant un mois au moins...).

- Est-ce que je devrais dire à ton lieutenant que tu détestais positivement cette écharpe? demanda innocemment Retsu.

Le Capitaine de la Sixième Division échangea un regard amusé avec son aînée et quitta son bureau. Ce n'était pas tout mais il devait maintenant aller récupérer son Vice-Capitaine pour qu'il puisse rattraper toute la paperasse qui s'était entassée durant son absence.

* * *

_Fin!_


End file.
